Leçon de séduction : laissez le charme agir !
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, dialogues, yaoi, happy bday to me c'est la 200è! Heero a besoin de leçons de séduction. Et il en aura pour son argent. Il pourra même s'acheter une vie avant de rendre la monnaie.


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. (bandai, setsu agency n co)  
**

**Avertissement : héhéhé.  
**

**Rating : T.**

**La faute à qui : Encore et toujours mes voisins de merde qui simulent à pas d'heure des rapports sexuels qui ne ressemblent à rien, qui me font chier et qui ont remis ça hier soir mais c'était un peu plus light. Ils ont fait ça dans la salle de bains (echo echo echo)...  
**

**Genre : héhé ?  
**

**Pour qui : pour vous et moi, c'est ma 200e ! J'espère que ce petit truc vous plaira !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement !**

Instant pub : y en a qui suivent ma fic des épines et des ailes ? Ben la suite a été postée (non ce n'est pas un miracle XD). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil :)

* * *

**Leçons de Séduction : laissez le charme agir  
**

-

**Quatre, Trowa et Heero, salle de réunion des Preventers, 17 septembre AC 203, 11h30  
**

**Puis Heero et Trowa.**

-

- Bon. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je propose qu'on voit avec nos hommes.

- Je ne vois rien de plus, effectivement. Toi, Heero ?

- Tout a été dit. Le reste, on peut le voir ensemble, Trowa.

- Parfait. Je vais donc rejoindre Duo à mon bureau, il a dû terminer avec Une. A plus tard, Heero. Trowa.

- Hey… ne sois pas si pressé…

- Trowa… Duo m'attend…

- Souhaite-moi une bonne journée alors.

- Trowa je l'ai déjà fait !

- Je m'en rappelle plus… C'était quand, corazon ?

- Hm… c'était quand onhmm… Trohmm… Heerhmm…arrhmm… allez, faut y aller.

- Quand tu veux, Quatre.

- Trowa sois sérieux. Et sois sage. A plus tard et Heero, désolé pour tout ça.

- Hn.

- …

- …

- … Quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour qu'il soit aussi…

- Aussi quoi, Heero ?

- Aussi… comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Il a chaud quand il te regarde… il rougit, il a les yeux qui brillent, s'il bafouillait je le trouverais midinette mais il ne le fait pas.

- Comment je fais pour le rendre amoureux ?

- Il a pas l'air amoureux, il l'air d'y avoir eu droit… à bien y réfléchir, il a toujours l'air d'y avoir eu droit, Barton.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a toujours droit ?

- Comme tu y crois…

- Comme je le _sais_, Heero. Rappelle-toi. Tout à l'heure, pendant son exposé, il se mordait la lèvre. Il avait le sourire. Il était concentré sur son boulot mais il pensait carrément à autre chose. En d'autres termes… moi.

-… comment tu fais ?

- Je suis moi, Yuy.

- … Mais encore ?

- Je suis moi et je suis un excellent jardinier. Je m'occupe de mon jardin plusieurs fois par jour. Je m'arrange pour qu'il ne soit jamais desséché. Et il me le rend bien, Heero.

-… Plusieurs fois par jour ? Non mais faut arrêter la…

- Tu l'as vu toi-même, Heero.

- Non, humainement ce n'est pas possible, Trowa.

- Tu es censé être un super soldat ? Tu n'as pas une super-gaule ?

- Ha-ha-ha. Je suis un super tireur, Barton, de ce fait il me faut un bon gardien. Mais toi tu n'as rien de modifié, tu n'as aucune excuse.

- Ca ne fait pas de moi un mauvais coup, Yuy.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, latin lover, si tu es obligé de t'y prendre plusieurs fois pour obtenir quelque chose je me mets à douter sérieusement de tes capacités.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, perso, je préfère soi-disant m'y prendre à trois fois, même mal plutôt que de ne pas m'y prendre du tout, hein 01.

- … J'ai de gros besoins et Quatre n'est pas disponible. Le dernier partenaire que j'ai eu a imploré ma clémence.

- Je vois ce que c'est. Que les choses soient bien claires, 01, Quatre n'est définitivement pas disponible. C'était un homme tout à fait ordinaire avec des besoins ordinaires. C'est moi qui l'ai rendu comme ça.

- Ah ? Aucun être vivant n'accepterait de trop remettre le couvert. Tu as rendu Quatre nymphomane ?

- Non, Heero. J'ai simplement utilisé sa gentillesse à des fins… plus tendres.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as pigeonné pour avoir plus de cul ?

- Pas vraiment pigeonné, Heero. Disons que j'ai des pertes de mémoire, tu sais. Eh bien à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, j'ai tendance à… oublier. Tu vois les absences temporaires tout ça tout ça.

- …

- De ce fait, j'ai très envie de recommencer et quand Quatre me dit qu'on vient juste de…, je lui réponds que je ne m'en rappelle plus et j'en profite pour lui redonner envie, tout doucement, bisous dans le cou, tout ça… et le tour est joué.

- Comme tu l'as fait à l'instant, Barton.

- Non, là c'était pour rire. Ha-ha.

- Ok. Et tu vas me dire qu'avec son empathie Quatre n'a jamais compris que tu lui menais en bateau ?

- Son empathie, elle lui disait que j'avais besoin de lui, que je l'aimais… et effectivement que je voulais lui mettre un petit coup dans les chaussettes. La petite… astuce pour obtenir des résultats était passée sous silence.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour que Quatre serait un pigeon voyageur.

- Quatre n'est pas un pigeon, Heero. C'est trop péjoratif. Et s'il n'avait pas envie je ne l'aurais pas forcé, faut pas déconner non plus. Et puis on s'aime et ça, ça vaut bien que l'on pimente un peu.

- Pas un pigeon, soit. Alors c'est un lapin, parce que les carottes qu'il avale elles sont un peu grosses. Le coup de la mémoire qui flanche quand ton étendard est levé ce n'est pas vraiment crédible.

- Quand on donne faim on oublie… qu'on a déjà mangé, Heero et tu le sais très bien. Tu me hais, hein ?

- Oui. Parce que je ne peux pas user de la même excuse. Et tu as de la chance que Quatre ne se la joue pas sous zéro pour t'envoyer titiller les chaussettes de tes ancêtres oubliés.

- Hmph. Tu ne peux pas utiliser un truc de J ? A la on t'a hypnotisé et à un certain moment tu as besoin de…

- Non mais tu t'es cru dans un des films à 2 crédits que Maxwell affectionne ?

- … En fait t'as essayé l'excuse et on t'a envoyé chier, hein, Heero ?

- …

- Et si tu as essayé l'excuse, tu n'as pu le faire qu'avec quelqu'un qui te connaît bien. Wu Fei est avec Sally et…

- ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'être bi, Barton.…

- … et tu ne toucherais pas à ce qui est pris…

- mouais…

- … par quelqu'un que tu connais et que tu respectes. Et accessoirement ton amie.

- La déduction n'est pas fausse.

- Ne reste que Maxwell. Il t'a jeté comme une merde et tu l'as sévère ?

- … Ne ris pas.

- Je ne ris pas j'ai la mèche qui tressaute. A côté de ça je te comprends d'avoir essayé, c'est pas comme s'il était moche et con. Et puis il a une sacrée bouche à…

- Il est chasse-gardée, Barton.

- Une bouche à raconter des vannes ? Qu'allais-tu imaginer ? Et puis chasse-gardée, chasse-gardée… rien du tout, ouais ? Il t'a jeté jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Je doute que Quatre ne partage. Mais ça ne lui interdit pas d'être lui-même partagé. Tu me le prêtes ?

- … Donc Duo t'a envoyé bouler… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il a dit « mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con »

- Ah. Il n'a pas dit qu'il était désintéressé, c'est déjà un point positif, Heero.

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il était intéressé non plus…

- Non mais l'excuse du super soldat c'est ridicule, Heero, à bien y réfléchir.

- Et la perte de mémoire chronique sur du cul ce n'est pas ridicule, peut-être ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que ça marche ?

- Non, Heero. Parce que je n'ai pas fait ça le premier soir, je n'allais pas lui faire peur avec mes besoins. Dans les premiers temps je lui ai fait une mini cour, je suis un mec de peu de mots et puis merde, on se connaît depuis 8 ans.

- Et ça s'est fait comment ?

- Je lui ai proposé un restau, sachant pertinemment qu'on n'aurait pas la paix et qu'il dirait non.

- Judicieux.

- La mort dans l'âme je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi voir un concert en proposant de préparer un petit truc. Il a accepté, on a parlé, on a mangé, on s'est embrassés. Et de fil en aiguille il a consommé un gros truc. Je lui ai donné ma vision de la musique de chambre. Il a joué de ma flûte et j'ai tendu les cordes de son violon, avec son accord.

- … Hn ça veut dire haine. Haine, haine sur toi, Barton.

- Quatre se dévore avec appétit. Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. D'où le petit stratagème.

- Quand il le saura…

- Si tu parles, Yuy, je dirais à Maxwell que tu me demandes conseil pour le mettre dans ton lit. Et si tu cherches des excuses pour l'y mettre où les hommes n'ont besoin que de leurs hormones, j'en déduis que…

- … Je suis dans l'impasse.

- Que tu as un vrai faible. Comme moi. D'ailleurs Quatre me rend faible et je ne peux pas lui résister et ça c'est vrai.

- Garde ça quand il saura que tu le bourres de salades.

- Tu ne l'as pas toi-même qualifié de lapin ? Et pas de salades pour lui, il n'aime que les carottes, Yuy.

- Purée…

- Heero.

- Hn ? Les carottes sont cuites, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de la jouer à l'ancienne, s'il s'agit de sortir avec Maxwell et pas juste rajuster ses socquettes ?

- A l'ancienne ?

- Je tiens Quatre à la corde depuis des années, entre distance et affection. Je l'ai attisé pendant un bout de temps jusqu'au moment où il a fallu passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Oui mais moi je ne vais pas attendre 8 ans, ça ne va pas être possible, Trowa.

- Je vois ça.

- A aucun moment je n'ai donné à Maxwell l'impression qu'il m'intéressait. Et pour cause,

- Oui, la mission Yuy, blablabla.

- Non, faut arrêter avec cette fable, la mission ne t'empêche pas de lâcher prise à un moment ou à un autre.

- Heero ?

- Non, mais un gamin de 46 kilos, cheveux et pantalon compris ça n'a rien de sexy. Mon fantasme avait des cheveux et 20 kilos de plus – et 20 centimètre aussi.

- Où çà ou ça ?

- Dans ton… En _taille_, Barton, pour ce qui est de la _longueur_, faudrait demander à Noin.

- Zechs. Le seul blond à part Quatre, capable de me faire fermer les yeux quelques secondes et rêver. Mais entre-temps on a grandi donc c'est beaucoup plus facile… de fermer les yeux sur Sexy Zechsy.

- On s'est compris. Maxwell a bien grandi et moi aussi.

- Heureusement pour toi, il t'appelait « le piaf », « le ficus » puis « le tuteur de plante » quand tu as grandi un peu.

- …

- Franchement, joue-là à l'ancienne, Heero. Dis-lui qu'il te plait et que tu aimerais _mieux le connaître_…

- Ah ouais… hmm…

- Heero Yuy je suis choqué.

- Hn. Tu veux que je dise la vérité, quoi. Tu me sers à rien.

- Tu sais, la franchise, ça aide aussi.

- C'est ça, Barton. Quand tu diras à Quatre que tes pertes de mémoire n'en sont pas.

- … Alors tu es condamné à l'avoir en berne un bout de temps.

- …

* * *

**Quatre, Duo, bureau de Quatre Winner, QG des Preventers, au même moment**

-

- Alors, alors ?

- C'est toujours pareil, Heero a peur que je le jette et donc c'est l'impasse. Je serais bien allé lui dire de se bouger le cul sérieusement au lieu de me prendre pour un con mais non ce serait trop facile. Il aura qu'à ramer un peu. Par contre je suis désolé pour Trowa.

- Désolé ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Duo ?

- Enfin, tu as entendu ? Ses pertes de mémoire après l'amour sont fictives…

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

- J'essaie de me retenir de rire… parce que tu as vraiment cru que j'y avais cru ?

- Mais Trowa pense…

- Trowa n'est qu'un trou de balle qui pense avec sa batte de base-ball.

- Et toi tu as pensé…

- Avec mon gant. Attends, mais Trowa il a vraiment vu la lumière, il n'a pas compris que c'était moi qui l'avais manipulé.

- Ah, quelle chance… j'aimerais bien le manipuler Trowa, moi.

- Oui eh bien tu manipules ton cure-dents et tu touches à tes fesses, Duo.

- C'est toi le boss.

- Oui mon ami.

- N'empêche la chance… Trowa a l'air d'être un bon coup. On bave tous.

- Ah ça oui, il l'est devenu. C'est le meilleur.

- Comment ça devenu ?

- Avant moi, Trowa avait du sex-appeal c'est sûr, un pur-sang. Mais dans les faits, c'était un pu-ceau.

- Lui ? Puceau ?

- Il faut bien commencer un jour, Duo…

- Mais si tard ??

- Apparemment oui. Parce qu'à part astiquer l'argenterie et effleurer la cheminée…

- … Tu veux dire que passer à table et ramoner le conduit c'est toi qui lui as appris ?

- Oui, Duo. Je lui ai appris les choses sérieuses. Je lui ai appris à satisfaire un homme, un vrai. Et oui il est doué et très endurant.

- A l'entendre, tu l'es aussi.

- Oui, sinon ça ne marcherait pas, Duo. Non mais attends, on a suivi un entraînement militaire. On est Preventer même si moi je le suis à mi-temps. Parmi les premiers fantasmes gays - sans compter les hétéros intouchables - tu as des militaires, des pompiers, des gens qui en ont. Et moi je serais une petite fleur des prés parce que je porte des chemises roses ?

- Je sais ce que c'est. Je suis censé être passif parce que j'ai une longue tresse. On se dit pas que je suis passif avec qui je veux ou selon mes envies ou même que j'aime pas être passif, non... Je compatis mon frère… et je te hais parce que tu as déniaisé Trowa.

- Oui, ce sont des bonnes choses qui arrivent. Il se sentait super coupable d'avoir si faim de moi. Du coup je joue les prudes pour l'exciter encore plus. Le coup du mensonge attrape-couillons est à hurler de rire mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai forcé à raconter des cracks. Je lui ai juste donné envie, avec mon corps, avec mes mains, avec ma bouche et avec mon cœur…

- Et avec ton…

- Oui, Duo, avec lui, aussi.

- Comment t'as pu jouer les prudes en lui ayant tout appris ?

- En lui donnant l'impression qu'il me faisait découvrir quelque chose, même si c'est après, bien après que nous ayons découvert des trucs à deux. Je suis venu chez lui en connaissance de cause, avec tout ce qu'il fallait, au cas où lui serait en rade. Je suis stratège après tout. Mais lui avait tout prévu.

- Sauf que tu avais une longueur d'avance, Quatre.

- Ah non, ce serait mentir, il a la longueur. Moi j'ai la circonférence.

- Tu lui diras un jour que la petite fleur des prés a déjà connu plusieurs printemps ?

- Quand il me dira pour sa perte de mémoire fictive, Duo. Parce que ne plus faire le décompte de nos nuits d'amour et se rappeler à la minute près le moment où il me dit qu'il m'aime, rien que pour ne pas à avoir à répéter les mots, il n'est définitivement plus crédible.

- Hein ?

- Quand je veux titiller Trowa, je veux lui faire dire qu'il m'aime, même si je le sais, même si je l'aime aussi et même s'il est pudique avec les mots. Oui, ça fait chier les hommes de peu de mots de parler un peu. Alors il faut ruser.

- Ah ? Et ?

- Donc quand il veut remettre le couvert et qu'il se sert de mon empathie contre moi, quand il me ressent si fort que mon envie de lui en est renforcée… je lui fais dire qu'il m'aime.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te répond ?

- Que je le sais très bien. Du coup je lui dis qu'il ne me l'a pas dit depuis longtemps. Et il me répond qu'il me l'a dit hier. Je lui demande à quel moment, je lui dis que j'ai la mémoire qui flanche et que je ne me souviens plus, entre deux baisers…

- Et ce con te répond ?

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que l'on peut faire, ou faire faire, quand on a faim, Duo. Il me répond le moment précis, avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui se rappelle de tout.

- Roooh.

- Le moment qu'il est censé avoir oublié, celui qui fait en sorte qu'il doive recommencer. Encore et encore.

- Rooooooh.

- Il me fait l'amour. Et après l'amour il me dit qu'il m'aime.

- Et donc s'il se rappelle quand il te l'a dit…

- Il se rappelle aussi de ce qu'il faisait quand il me l'a dit, l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre, Duo.

- Tu es donc un lapin sélectionneur de carottes. Et Trowa est un sacré pigeon carotivore

- Tant qu'on s'envole au septième ciel…N'empêche, ça marche bien le verre contre le mur.

- Le verre oui, avec un micro nouvelle génération prototype Winner Technology dedans parce que nos murs sont insonorisés. Ces cons n'ont pas capté que ton bureau est juste à côté de la salle de réunion.

- Héhé. Oh. Tu… Tu feras quoi pour Heero, alors ?

- Plain and simple comme on dit aux States. Il joue franc-jeu. Après on pourra jouer à a dada sur le Perfect Soldier. Ou à Shinigami Show mais si c'est pour me sortir des fadaises et croire que je vais les gober comme des mouches c'est même pas la peine.

- Parfait. Heero, tu as compris le message ?

- Hein ?

- Duo, une chance que le verre ne se soit pas cassé en tombant, ça coûte cher ces petites choses. Heero est arrivé au moment où je t'ai demandé ce que tu ferais pour lui.

- Oh… et tu n'as pas trouvé bon de me le dire ?

- Non, jouer franc-jeu c'est bien aussi, Duo. Plain and simple, tu l'as dit toi-même. Bon, je dois y aller, Trowa m'attend pour déjeuner… si j'oublie un rendez-vous, merci de ne pas me le rappeler et d'oublier mon numéro de portable… jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Hey !

- Hn. A la semaine prochaine alors, Winner.

- Héhé. Salut. Et Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Fais plein de bêtises, mon ami.

- Ouais ouais…

* * *

**Duo, Heero**

-

- Heero, si je te dis qu'avec le verre contre mon oreille je testais un nouveau type de casque, pour écouter de la musique, tout ça… tu me croiras ?

- … Non, Baka.

- Si je te dis…

- Tu me plais. J'ai très envie de te connaître mieux.

- Ouais, tu veux me mettre un coup dans les chaussettes ?

- Seulement les chaussettes ? Je vais refaire ta garde-robe, Shinigami. Je vais te retourner le cerveau de la tête au pied. Je vais te faire plaisir et me faire plaisir.

- Born to lose.

- Je t'invite à dîner.

- Suuperr.

- Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine, je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore jeter. C'est ton restaurant préféré, Duo.

- Tu es donc lucide, Heero, c'est bien.

- Il paraît que les deux moyens d'avoir un homme sont le sexe et la nourriture. La première ayant été un cul-de-sac, je tente l'autre.

- Ah…

- Alors ?

- Hm… t'as été parfaitement clair et puis… manger à l'œil… tout en me faisant bouffer des yeux et haïr par tous ceux qui te zyeutent… Ok.

- Merci. Bon, on y va ?

- Heero ? Tu as bien dit dîner, pas déjeuner ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu me tires comme ça dans le couloir ? Hey ! Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes !...

- Je n'ai… jamais dit… ce que l'on ferait… avant le dîner, Duo…

- Tu… hmm… fais…hmm… les choses à… arrête de m'em… à l'envers…

- Non, je t'ai invité et tu as accepté. Je n'ai rien fait avant que tu n'aies accepté. J'ai donc fait les choses dans l'ordre et à ma manière. Plain and simple.

- Vire-moi ce sou..hmph…

- Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je t'emmène à la maison pour discuter un peu et te faire l'amour. Ton corps sera en tête à tête avec le mien et si tu t'en lasses tu auras toujours le futon et mon écran plasma. Une fois repus, pardon, reposé, nous irons dîner. Ça te va ?

- T'as de la bière et des bons films ?

- J'ai de la bière et des films de merde, des documentaires bien barbants, bref, tout ce que tu aimes histoire de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Alors, Maxwell ?

- Je peux réfléch… hmph… hmm… non pas le cou… Ok, Ok !

* * *

**Quatre, Trowa chez Trowa Barton, le lendemain, 00h45**

-

- Oh, Quatre, j'ai encore envie…

- Oh, Trowa mets-toi un nœud au bout…

- ?

- Mon amour je suis crevé, tu l'es aussi mais tu t'en rappelles pas. Sisi, je t'assure. Bonne nuit et à demain. Si tu insistes, tu dors sur le canapé.

- Je préfère que tu dormes dans mes bras.

- Ok, mais tu n'en profites, pas, hein !

- …

- Troowaaaa…

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, happy bday to me :) ¤ se marre très fort et continue à faire un doigt d'honneur au plafond, emmerdant royalement les voisins ¤

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour de vacances, Suissesse par Interim dans 2 jours :p ¤


End file.
